Dreaming
by Lima's Angel
Summary: John cherche des réponse aprés le "suicide" de Sherlock.Et si le journal intime de ce dernier l'aidais?Le titre est la chanson Dreaming de Youssoupha et Indila qui est tout simplement magnifique


Je sors un peu de mes habitudes en écrivant sur Sherlock étant une habituée de Glee. Mais puisque John a décidé de s'immiscer dans mes rêves ainsi soit-t-il. J'ai écrit cette fiction avec ma cousine Mary Kelly, ma fan de Sherlock, merci de m'avoir aidée. Et sur ce je vous laisse profiter de notre fiction. Enjoy

You know when I close my eyes I can hear your voice for real

(P.D.V de John Watson)

Je ne peux pas y croire. Un mois a passé, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Bien sûr il m'avait dit que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Mais je ne le croyais pas. Aussi frimeur qu'il pouvait être il n'aurait jamais été capable de payer un tueur en série comme Moriarty pour prouver sa supériorité d'esprit. Malgré ce qu'en pensait Sally, il n'était pas un psychopathe. Moriarty, lui en était un. Molly a retrouvé son corps, une balle dans la tête, le pistolet toujours dans sa bouche, sur le toit du bâtiment où il avait donné rendez-vous à Sherlock (elle s'en est presque trouvée mal, il est vrai qu'elle l'a aimé.), le toit d'où Sherlock est tombé. Si seulement j'avais pu arriver quelques minutes avant… Je ne dois plus y penser, c'est ce que ma thérapeute m'a dit. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cette histoire ne cesse de me hanter. Qu'a pu lui dire Moriarty pour le pousser à sauter ? Car Sherlock ne se serait pas suicidé, c'est bien ma seule certitude. Pourquoi Moriarty s'est-il tiré dans la tête ? S'est-il tué avant ou après la chute de mon ami ? Tellement de questions qui m'empêchent de dormir. Et quand par épuisement et par miracle mes paupières s'alourdissent enfin, mes rêves sont sans cesse hantés par Sherlock, et cette unique phrase : « Les réponses sont juste devant toi.». Je me réveille alors toujours en sursaut, enroulé dans mes draps, et tourmenté par ces mots. Devant moi, au sens propre du terme, il y a seulement une vieille penderie qui est vide désormais puisque Sherlock était le seul à s'en servir. A moins que…non, elle est vide, c'est moi qui ai sorti un à un ses habits.

Pourtant une nuit où l'insomnie fut plus pénible que jamais, je me dirigeai vers cette penderie, j'ouvris les deux battants en grand et…rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien dedans. Juste un grand vide. Découragé, je me laissai tomber à genoux, et mon bras vint heurter le fond du meuble. A ma grande surprise, celui-ci sonnait creux ! Un double fond… Très ingénieux Sherlock. Je tâtonnai un moment et réussis à soulever la plaque. Il y avait effectivement un compartiment ménagé, et dedans, un petit cahier. Appartenant à mon ami. Etait-ce une piste ? J'imaginai qu'il y avait toutes les réponses que j'attendais à l'intérieur, que Sherlock l'avait laissé là pour tout m'expliquer… J'ouvris la première page : « Sherlock Alan William Holmes' Privet Diary ». Un journal intime. Son journal intime. Sherlock Holmes tenait un journal intime, une des actions les plus humaines que l'on puisse imaginer ! Je passai directement à la dernière date. 19 juin 2012. Comment 19 ? Non, ce devait être un 3. Etrange, Sherlock avait pourtant une écriture impeccable. Je me mis à lire :

« Personne n'est venu à l'appartement depuis une semaine. Mrs Hudson est vraisemblablement partie chez sa cousine, et John est resté chez Mycroft après lui avoir ramené mes affaires. Il a néanmoins oublié mon disque dur que j'avais retiré de mon ordinateur et coincé entre deux volumes du Manuel à l'Intention des Médecins Modernes. Ni John ni Mrs Hudson n'ont eu le courage de revenir après ça. Pourquoi s'attachent-ils tant aux gens ? Les observations de Molly chez qui je me cache ont révélé que Moriarty m'avait bien tendu un piège au sommet de cet immeuble… Bien trop prévisible, c'en fut navrant. Il a simplement fallu que je mette en scène ma mort pour garder Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et John en vie… »

Je m'arrêtai de lire, car je me sentais trop mal pour continuer. Sherlock était en vie, est en vie! Et Molly était au courant depuis le début! Quoique qu'il ait pu débarquer à l'improviste, mais, forcément il lui a demandé de ne rien dire mais rien qu'un indice, si infime soit-il, pour nous rassurer n'aurait pas été de trop. J'ai pleuré pendant des jours sur un cercueil vide, c'est quand même trop bête. Il fallait que je le voie. Le plus tôt possible. Il était deux heures du matin, mais je savais déjà que je ne me rendormirais pas. Je regardai un moment le journal de Sherlock, incertain. Je me mis à tourner les pages distraitement, et je constatai que toutes nos affaires, l'étude en rose, les chiens de Baskerville, tout y était.

L'aube arriva enfin et je cachai de nouveau, précipitamment le cahier avant que Mrs Hudson n'arrive pour le petit-déjeuner. Je ne lui parlai pas de ce que j'avais découvert, même si j'en mourais d'envie. Mais d'abord elle s'insurgerait sûrement de ce que j'avais fait, car un journal intime est, comme son nom l'indique, intime. Et ensuite elle serait susceptible de faire un arrêt cardiaque, convaincue comme elle l'était que Sherlock était mort et enterré. Je me dépêchai donc de finir de manger, et partis sans prendre le temps de débarrasser. Ce qui bien sûr me valut une remarque affectueuse de cette chère Mrs Hudson :

« Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas votre gouvernante John, vous me ferez le plaisir de ranger tout cela n'est-ce pas ? Seigneur, vous devenez comme Sherlock…tellement impatient… »

Elle avait raison, Sherlock manquait tant à mon environnement familier que je tentais inconsciemment de combler le vide en agissant comme lui : impatience, refus de concentration quand je n'avais rien à faire, et je me mettais à observer les gens en détail, même si je n'arrivais pas à en tirer grand chose.

Dans la rue, j'arrêtai un taxi, lui indiquai l'adresse de Molly Hooper. Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Sherlock quand je le verrais. Ça viendrait sûrement tout seul, j'allais encore dire tout ce qui me passerait par la tête et après coup, j'allais encore avoir envie de me mettre des baffes.

Il m'avait dit que j'étais son seul ami, mais m'avait abandonné après tout. Pour me garder en vie ? Bien sûr, ainsi que Lestrade et Mrs Hudson, mais ça n'excusait rien. Il nous avait laissés dans le doute et la douleur, sans rien. Pas même une explication. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de revenir à Baker Street pendant deux semaines après l'enterrement. J'avais effectivement logé chez Mycroft. Sa compagnie avait été apaisante, et nous avions passé plusieurs soirées à parler de Sherlock. J'en avais certainement appris plus sur lui en quelques heures qu'en presque un an passé avec lui. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand le taxi s'arrêta. Je montai les quatre étages menant chez Molly, cessai de me poser des questions et toquai à la porte. Dès qu'elle ouvrit en me gratifiant d'un immense sourire, je l'assaillis de questions

« Où est-il ? Il va bien ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Demandai-je tandis qu'elle me faisait entrer dans son salon parfaitement rangé.

- De qui parles-tu ? interrogea-t-elle avec une expression effrayée et un brin honteuse, comme un enfant qu'on viendrait de prendre en faute.

- Molly, ça suffit. Je sais qu'il est en vie, et je sais qu'il est ici.

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu le deviner sans lire mon journal, répliqua une voix que je ne pensais plus entendre de ma vie.»

Sherlock Holmes s'avança, passa un bras couvert de patchs de nicotine autour des épaules de Molly et sourit.

« Ne lui en veux pas, je l'ai un peu forcée, elle voulait tout vous dire. »

Couvrant les protestations de Molly qui venait de piquer un fard, je me précipitai sur mon ami, furieux.

« Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissée faire ? Tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert ? Et Mrs Hudson ? Non, évidemment, tu t'en fiches, comme toujours. Nous sommes des pions que tu pousses à loisir sur un échiquier ! Mais je ne suis pas un pion, et je refuse d'en être un ! »

BAF ! Brusquement étourdi, je fus coupé net dans mon élan. Stupéfait, je fixai Molly, qui venait de me gifler. Elle n'était plus rouge, elle avait viré à l'écarlate.

« Je suis désolée ! Pardon, mais John, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Sherlock ne voulait pas vous faire de peine mais il y avait un risque… »

Je jetai un regard à Sherlock.

« Le risque et la forte probabilité que les hommes de Moriarty reviennent et vous attaquent.

-Il faut que tu m'expliques…

-Pas maintenant.

-Mais…

-Un jour peut-être, mais pour le moment nous avons du travail.

-J'exige…

-John !

-Quoi ? Criai-je.

-Il me faut ton portable. Envoie le message que je vais te dicter. Allons, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Bon, la vie reprenait comme avant visiblement. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche en souriant.


End file.
